


Prank gone...

by Koniko2000



Category: vlog squad
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koniko2000/pseuds/Koniko2000
Summary: Todd is forced to prank David, even though he really doesn't want to do it.





	Prank gone...

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the vlog squad members would for some reason read this, it's all fiction and this fanfiction doesn't aim to hurt anyone in any kind of way.

Todd felt his phone buzz in his pocket while sitting on David’s couch watching him editing the next day’s vlog. He knew exactly what it was and from whom. It was a message from Sam Pepper, the notorious prankster on Youtube, saying: “Hey, are you ready?”  
He wasn’t really into the idea of pranking David in his own house, not in this scary, and honestly terrible way, he didn’t even like Sam or ever wanted to collaborate with him. Scot, Zane, Heath, and Trisha did though. When the possibility of doing so came up, Todd firmly stated that he didn’t want any part of it. Then again, here he was, waiting to prank the shit out of his secret crush, David Dobrik. The whole idea was that one of the vlog squad members will be left alone with David in his living room, then two massive guys will “break” into the house. The member that stayed with David is gonna go and check out what’s going on, but then he’ll be trapped by the “burglars”, then gonna get shot and killed in front of David.  
Todd told many times, he refused to take part in this fucking prank, but Scot made him do it, or rather he had come up with the idea that it would bring out the best reaction from David if Todd was the one who was “gonna get shot”, because they’ve been so close lately. And from there all of the others pressured him to do it, so Todd really didn’t have much choice but do what he knew was a horribly bad idea.

Todd glanced at David, who was smiling on a bit he recorded with Jason. He couldn’t help but smile too because that boy really had the most beautiful smile in the whole world. Then he remembered the prank and his heart dropped. He couldn’t believe he was about to do it, but he sent the message “Yeah, let’s do this” anyway. They sat there without a word for like half an hour, but it didn’t bother him, up until that point. He really wanted to apologize, for what he was about to do, he couldn’t do it though, because it would have fucked the whole thing up. Not that he would have minded it, but his other friends would have been so angry with him if he messed it up, and he knew, he was nothing without his friends.  
He looked at David once again, when he heard a glass shattering. It sounded like they’ve broken David’s door’s window, but Todd knew it was just a sound effect. 

‘What was that?’ - David asked with a strange look on his face.

‘I don’t know.’ - Todd lied. - ‘Stay here I’m gonna check it out.’

He stood up from the couch and walked to the door. The other two guys, who he literally only met once, made sure to make a lot of noise.

‘What are you doing here motherfucker.’ - said one of them in a deep scary voice. They grabbed Todd and dragged him to the living room, where David was standing about to go after Todd.

‘What is he doing here?’ - asked the other guy from David in an even deeper voice. David was shaking. He had no idea what was going on.

‘He’s my friend, let him go! Please.’ - he bagged in a shaky voice.

‘You didn’t answer my question. What is he doing here?’ - the guy repeated. This is when David realized, he had a gun.

‘We were just hanging out, that’s all.’ - answered David, with tears in his eyes. - ‘Come on, I have money. I’ll give you any money you want. Just let him go.’ - he bagged again.

‘We don’t need your money.’ - said the guy holding Todd.

‘Then what do you want?’ - asked David going closer in the hope of being able to help Todd somehow. He couldn’t have bear losing him. His only crush after Liza.

‘Stay, back!’ - the guy shouted. - ‘Or I’ll shoot him.’ - David stopped. His knees were weak, he was breathing heavier. Then he realized that is phone was in his back pocket. He grabbed it and tried to deal 911, but the guy was way faster than him in this state and grabbed the phone out of his hand. Then one thing came after another. David jumped to Todd, but the second he did the guy holding Todd “shot” him in the head. Todd fell on the floor. David fell on his knees next to him, and the two guys ran outside. 

‘No! Todd, please. No, this can’t be real.’ - he cried out. His breathing became heavier and heavier. This is when Todd realized, he should end the whole thing. It obviously went too far, and now David was having a panic attack, so he sat up and said ‘Hey, it’s just a stupid prank.’ - He realized that David couldn’t pay attention to what he was saying so he grabbed David and pulled him onto his lap, hugging him close, whispering in his ear: ‘It’s all right Dave, it was just a prank, I’m all right.’ David could bearly see or hear anything, but as he felt someone hugging him his vision and hearing started to come back. He was so relieved when he noticed what Todd was whispering in his ears. And when he felt physically able to move he hugged Todd back as tight as he could.  
He was still crying and he buried his face in Todd’s chest, and mumbled: ‘Why would you do that to me?’

Todd felt his heart shatter into tiny pieces and said with tears in his eyes. ‘I’m so sorry Dave. I knew it was a bad idea. I know it doesn’t make things right, but I’m honestly really sorry.’  
David realized something from Todd’s voice. He didn’t want to do this. Someone forced him to do so.

‘I forgive you.’ - said David in a much calmer voice. - ‘I know it for sure wasn’t your idea.’

‘Really? How do you know it?’ - Todd asked relieved.

‘I can tell. Who forced you to do this?’ - David asked curiously.

‘Will you be mad at them?’ - Todd looked at him with a loving look.

‘Maybe a little.’ - David laughed.

‘It was Scot, Zane, Heath, and Trisha. They collaborated with Sam Pepper. I don’t think they knew it was gonna go this far.’ - Todd explained, rubbing David’s back.

‘I’ll make sure to load the paintball gun.’ - David laughed.

‘Are you ok?’ - asked Todd concerned. - ‘You’ve just had a panic attack.’

‘I’m all right Todd, don’t worry.’ - he said, looking deeply into Todd's eyes. Todd slowly closed the space between them, just to find David’s hand between their lips.

‘I’m sorry.’ - said David. - ‘It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you, but I just don’t want you to kiss me only because you feel bad about the prank.’

‘Oh, trust me it’s not only because of the prank Dave.’ - said Todd leaning closer to David but this time it was their lips that met midway. Todd gently kissed the still shaking boy, almost being afraid to do harm in him. David kissed him back almost immediately, thinking that his dream of kissing Todd finally come true, even if it wasn’t in the way he imagined.  
They kissed until they ran out of breath.

‘I love you, David Dobrik.’ - said Todd grasping and hugging David again.

‘I love you, too Todd Smith.’ - answered David. - ‘But can we stand up from the floor? It’s fucking cold.’ - they both laughed.

‘Yeah’ - said Todd and took David in his hands and sat down on the couch putting David on his lap.

‘I could have handled it myself.’ - laughed David blushing.

‘Yeah, I know. - Todd smiled. - But I wanted to do it.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it, write a comment if you want a next chapter and feel free to give suggestions.


End file.
